1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display screen and a sensor module thereof, and more particularly to a display screen and a sensor module thereof with a convenient assembly process and a switching design.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advancement of technology, the quality of human life has been highly upgraded. Today, displays with lighter weights and slimmer designs have replaced conventional large-sized expensive displays.
Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic view of a conventional display screen is shown. The display screen 10 has a frame 11 and a screen 12. The frame 11 surrounds the screen 12 and has a screen light sensor 13 and an ambient light sensor 14, wherein the screen light sensor 13 is disposed on a side surface 11a of the frame 11 to detect color condition of the screen 12, and the ambient light sensor 14 is disposed on a front surface 11b of the frame 11 to detect color condition of the ambiance.
For the conventional display screen, however, the screen light sensor 13 and the ambient light sensor 14 are mounted on the frame 11 in different positions. Thus, the assembly process of the conventional display screen 10 is complicated and demands relatively more labor and time, thus raising costs and reducing manufacturing efficiency. Furthermore, because the screen light sensor 13 is disposed in front of the screen 12, the screen light sensor 13 partially covers the screen 12, thus reducing the available area of the screen 12.